To understand the physiologic regulation of neutrophil production and function and the potential clinical uses of hematopoietic growth factors in the treatment of hematologic and infectious diseases. This project focuses on developing methods for a blood center or blood bank for use for collection, preservation and transfusion of neutrophils from normal donors for treatment of infections in neutropenic patients.